The technical advance of manufacturing products, such as spare parts, luxury product, e.g. watches, golf clubs and other objects usually with strong trademarks has resulted in a wealth of copied and counterfeited product. Most of the time, it is very difficult to determine, e.g. through ocular examination, whether a product is an imitation/fake or real/genuine. Many times, it is very difficult or impossible to examine the products before use to determine the genuineness.
Presently, there are no reliable ways to monitor authenticity of a product, which allows the producer and/or trademark owner or seller to provide a buyer information to determine authenticity of a product.